


[Podfic of] million dollar question

by pikachumaniac



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachumaniac/pseuds/pikachumaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>million dollar question</i></p>
<p>Author's Summary:<br/>Q doesn’t bend for anything and Q certainly doesn’t break for anyone, especially when it comes to stubborn double-ohs intent on making Q’s life hell, so when Q wakes up on a Saturday morning to 12 new texts from Bond and the incessant ringing of his flat’s doorbell, Q makes sure to bring a gun to answer the door.</p>
<p>“Delivery for one… Quabik Quadree?”</p>
<p>Q feels the weight of the Glock 19 in the pocket of his dressing gown and sincerely wonders whether to shoot the delivery man or himself.</p>
<p>(or, that fic where everyone wants to know Q's name and stupid things happen in the process)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] million dollar question

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [million dollar question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663915) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



**Length:** 41:18

**Download:**  [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?igbf3ssa0jpoy3a) (37.8 MB)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to skylights for very kindly and graciously agreeing to allow me to record this. Any mistakes are clearly my own because this is the most brilliant story in the entire universe, and you should all bow down to it (no seriously, you should).
> 
> This is my first podfic; I started recording because a) it feels like I spend half my life commuting and I have become heavily dependent on podfic to keep me sane on my drive, and b) my work requires public speaking and I have a delightful tendency of panicking whenever I hear myself speak, so this was an exercise to work on slowing down my speech and immunizing myself to hearing myself talk. I'm not entirely sure why I decided to inflict this on everyone else though (I do apologize for it).
> 
> Which is to say, any suggestions for improvements will be lovely and well-taken. I think this is my fourth (or fifth?) complete read-through, but I am not above doing another read-through if it will improve the quality of this reading because this fic deserves nothing less.


End file.
